


Gangsey group chat

by ganseysepipen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseysepipen/pseuds/ganseysepipen
Summary: Basically the Gangsey has a group chat and stuff is said.This is legit my first fanfic EVER. So go easy on me but comments are welcome.





	Gangsey group chat

**Author's Note:**

> *this is a completely trash, throw away thing i wrote at literal 4am so don’t judge me by this*

gangsey ✌🏻😗🍃

Ro Ro Ronan has added Richy!!1!!1 to the chat

Ro Ro Ronan has added ForestBoi to the chat 

Ro Ro Ronan has added VSCOgirlultimate to the chat 

Ro Ro Ronan has added Noah_the_friendly_ghost to the chat 

Ro Ro Ronan has changed the name of the chat to ‘gangsey ✌🏻😗🍃’

Ro Ro Ronan: i have called u all here 2 day  
Ro Ro Ronan: to make a announcement 2 tha group 

Ro Ro Ronan: answer me u whores 

ForestBoi: ronan it’s 2 am. they’re sleeping

Richy!!1!!1: Not

Noah_the_friendly_ghost: not

VSCOgirlultimate: not

ForestBoi: i stand corrected 

Richy!!1!!1: What is it Ronan?

Ro Ro Ronan: wow someone cares 4 me! bless u dick! bless u!

ForestBoi: just get on with it ro I’m tired

Ro Ro Ronan: ok ok so i was thinking...

VSCOgirlultimate: oh no 

Ro Ro Ronan: shut up maggot  
Ro Ro Ronan: so u know how when u put ur shirt in ur pants ur tucking ur shirt in well think about this when u don’t have ur shirt tucked in ur pants are tucked into ur shirt *pshhhh* mind blown 

Richy!!1!!1: Go to sleep Ronan. 

Noah_the_friendly_ghost: brO

VSCOgirlultimate: ...  
VSCOgirlultimate. i just sTOPPED BReATHING  
VSCOgirlultimate: RONAN YOU ABSOLUTE GENIUS 

ForestBoi: Ronan are you high?

Richy!!1!!1: He better not be. 

Ro Ro Ronan: im not high guys im just smart  
Ro Ro Ronan: i should be albert einstein 

ForestBoi: RONAN JUST SPELLED THAT RIGHT. SCREENSHOT EVERYONE THIS IS HISTORY 

Ro Ro Ronan: i googled it

Richy!!1!!: Oh Ronan. Now everyone go to sleep and get your beautiful selves some beauty sleep. You’ll need it, tomorrow we’re heading out early to Cabeswater, remember?

Noah_the_friendly_ghost: oh yes I’ll just go and lay down in heaven. My bed awaits

Ro Ro Ronan: stop being a brat noah and go lurk in ur corner or whatever u do when we’re not around

VSCOgirlultimate: shut up Ronan. Goodnight noah I love u. U matter <3

Noah_the_friendly_ghost: thnx blue <3

ForestBoi: y’all stop being sappy and go to sleep I have work in like 3 hours and you guys won’t stop blowing up my phone 

Ro Ro Ronan: wow im such a bad boyfriend I literally woke u up at 2 am. so sorry babe. love u. goodnight 

ForestBoi: it’s fine hun. Love you too. G’nite all. 

—————————-() ——————————

X

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah anyway i know it trash but whatever. find me on twitter: @parkerkenagy


End file.
